Wants
by Niamh the Vargie
Summary: What might happen in PFLAG/season 3. Dave's still made about Kurt's comment at prom. "I'm sorry if after all that, I just wanted to dance at my prom!" "You had Mr. Prep School to dance with!" "I didn't want to dance with him, I wanted to dance with you!


Longer A/N at the bottom but;

_Written for, named by, and dedicated to Erin (or Boys-should-kiss-boys-more)!_

* * *

><p>PFLAG was supposed to be a peaceful and calm place to comfortably address your feelings. Currently, however, it was Dave Karofsky and Kurt Hummel standing on either side of a desk, yelling.<p>

Dave's face was red and he was leaning down on his fists. They seemed to curl up like that as a gut reaction to anger. Kurt didn't even really to notice it anymore, because Dave never made a move to hit him anymore.

Kurt's face wasn't red, it was flushed pink and he had a finger outstretched to poke the air in front of Dave's broad chest every time he spoke.

"So you basically went from 'I see you're pain, you have to be happy' to 'come out, make a difference' over-fucking-night, and now you want me to be fucking sorry that I didn't? Fuck that Fancy. Fuck that."

"Well, I'm sorry. I got voted prom queen after thinking maybe my school was finally done making my life hell. I wasn't quite in my right head. I'm sorry if after all that, I just wanted to have a nice dance at my prom."

"You had Mr. prep school to dance with."

Kurt out right growled in frustration.

"I didn't want to dance with him I wanted to dance with you!"

Dave pulled off of the desk he was leaning on. He looked startled, almost scared, but there was the strangest glint of hopefulness behind his eyes.

And then he ran. He turned toward the door and almost had his hand on the handled before suddenly Kurt was in his face. As soon as Dave turned, Kurt had lunged forward and like a snake, pushed himself between the football player and the door.

Dave caught himself four inches away from Kurt's face because nothing good could possibly come from being this close to him. Kurt's head was upturned and his eyes had the same fire they did months ago as he yelled 'extraordinarily ordinary.'

Dave jumped back into the class room.

"You have to stop running David."

"You have to stop cornering people," Dave shot back, but his voice wasn't strong at all. Kurt stepped forward. Dave stepped back.

"That was Blaine's idea. I'm starting to think I should stop listening to Blaine."

"No shit."

"Yeah. He always acts like he knows so much. And its convincing. But I think the act might have distracted me. I don't think he really knows as much as he seems to."

Kurt was still walking forward. Every time he took a step toward Dave, Dave took one back, until the football player was backed against the desk they started their fight across. Kurt stood an arms length away, contemplating him through narrow eyes.

"I could have told you that," Dave finally stuttered back as he pulled himself up to sit on the desk.

"Yeah well I wish you had before he told me I looked like I had gas pains."

"Why the fuck would he say that?"

"I was trying to look sexy."

Dave's voice was confused but it got softer suddenly, like he didn't want anyone to hear this but he still couldn't stop himself from saying it.

"You don't really need to try."

Kurt tilted his head to the side as his contemplating look became even more internal and thoughtful. He stepped forward again.

"Do you think I'm sexy Dave?"

Dave dropped his head and studied his knee without answering.

"Do you like me?"

"Shut up."

Kurt suddenly took two steps forward. He was standing in between Dave's legs now; the jock wasn't looking but he was hypersensitive to the gentle bump of their legs and the warmth radiating off of Kurt.

"Do you want me?"

Dave didn't know what he was expecting to hear come out of the singer's mouth, but it sure wasn't that. And he sure didn't expect that breathy voice. He turned his head to look at Kurt. The pale boy's bottom lip was swollen and red from being bitten, and his eyes were lighten up strangely with curiosity and something that Dave couldn't stare long enough at to place without shivering.

"Kiss me again." Kurt's voice was still breathless and quiet, but it was also quicker now.

Dave's eyes went large and his voice seemed to turn off.

"Why?" He finally asked hoarsely

"So I can kiss you back."

And then Kurt was on his lips again. Only this time, instead of being fast, hard and helpless, the kiss was barely there. Kurt's lips were so soft and the kiss was so light that Dave didn't know what to do besides close his eyes.

Until Kurt pulled away and Dave realize that he definitely didn't want that. At all.

He whimpered a little in the back of his throat, and it made the air between them vibrate. Then he brought one hand to the back of Kurt's neck and the other tightened around Kurt's waist.

Dave pulled Kurt closer and slide further toward the edge of the desk at the same rate, until they were pushed tight together. Dave never broke the kiss.

Their tongues slide together, and it was almost painfully slow. Before, Dave wanted a taste more than anything and he knew that Kurt would shove him away. One sweep across the singers full lower lip and a brush against the tip of his tongue was all that Dave got in the locker room. At the time, he thought it might be the best thing he'd ever felt. It was nothing compared to this.

This was slow, and for every slide against the roof of Kurt's mouth or his tongue that Dave initiated, Kurt did right back. Dave tightened his hold on Kurt's waist, to the point where it might almost be painful but he really couldn't make himself let go.

Kurt pulled away for a moment with his head resting on Dave's forehead.

"Why are you doing this?"

Slowly, Kurt's hands snaked from resting under Dave's ears to tangling in his hair. Then he pulled.

Suddenly, Dave was looking up at Kurt's eyes.

Kurt pulled Dave's hair again, harder, making the angle of his head even more extreme as Dave's hand fell from Kurt's neck to his hip. Then Kurt pressed a wet kiss onto the base of Dave's throat.

"You see, I had this list of things I thought I wanted," Kurt started before he kissed a half inch higher.

"And I thought Blaine was romantic and gentlemanly, which were the biggest things, so I went with him."

Another kiss.

"Turns out it wasn't as great as I thought. Or at least he wasn't."

Another kiss.

"As soon as I realized that, I realized he didn't have anything else on my little list."

This time, Kurt let his tongue trace over Dave's Adam's Apple.

"And you do."

Kurt suddenly drew one flexible leg over Dave. His knee brushed over Dave's thigh before resting on the desk next to him. He pulled the other leg up to straddle Dave while he sat low on his hips.

"You're gay. I had to make that a requirement."

He kissed the end of Dave's jaw bone.

"You're really big and tall."

Kurt hips jerked forward and his fingers tightened in Dave's hair with the next kiss, and Dave started to think that maybe that was an important thing on that list.

"You're into sports." Kurt pushed another kiss on Dave's jaw. "That's pretty hot."

"You're not afraid to say things, or to stand up to people."

Kurt pushed another kiss right underneath Dave's chin.

"But you listen to me, during these meetings. And you remember what I said about getting a solo or Quinn bitching or whatever at the next meeting."

Kurt's hips twitched and suddenly he angled Dave's head back down toward him.

"And you want me." Kurt rolled his hips and whispered huskily. "You want me so much that you're hard right now."

Dave pulled Kurt's hips forward and down, and captured his lips again before Kurt knew what was happening.

The singer let his eyes roll up before they closed as he moaned and dropped his arms to around Dave's neck to pull them tighter together.

For the next half hour, PFLAG was peaceful again, and the way Kurt was resting on Dave's lap was quite comfortable. But the sliding of tongues mixed with Kurt's breathless whines and Dave's low, whimpering groans was anything but calm.

* * *

><p>AN: Just so we're clear, this fic isn't part of The Unusual series or verse. I do very much hope that its part of season 3.

The story behind the fic is this: One day in the pirate chat I basically said "_season three head cannon: Dave is mad at Kurt for trying to out him at prom, and Kurt is like 'bitch I just want to dance' and then Dave is like 'Dance with prep school Ken, that's what you brought him for' and then Kurt is like 'I DIDN'T WANT TO DANCE WITH HIM I WANTED TO DANCE WITH YOU!'_" It was a little idea that I wasn't sure what to do with. And then dear Boys-should-kiss-boys-more (both here and on tumblr) said she was bored. And this idea had been knocking around in my head. So I wrote it out in her submit box (and it took far longer than I thought it would!) And she told me that I must post it myself too.

So here we are.

Not so happy with the ending but tis but a drabble. Review please anyways?


End file.
